Down The Path
by Koharu Kage
Summary: Would you child? Would you give anything for his safety? A velvety voice called out I can save you both, but you will have to pay a price my child.Death was only the beginning... Yaoi, M to be safe.


-1

Notes and stuff: ok this will be my first xiaolin showdown fic. Hope you all in enjoy it, also there will be yaoi! This is a warning! There will be man on man! ChasexJack because I feel like it! Gog is property of _**Jack-Spicer666**_ who is so awesome for letting me use him! Thank You! You can find a link to _**Jack-Spicer666**_ in my profile I'll be putting up

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Kaijin – Destruction**

Nine Years Ago…

The fire blazed, walls of fire shoot up from the ground to the ceiling of the home that was burning. The fire alarms weren't ringing; they were as silent as the flame that seemed to come out of now where, the man of the house was out on a business trip, so lucky for him...but not his young ones in side.

"Help! Someone please! I don't care what happens to me please save my brother!" A soft voice of a girl cried out, she had white skin that was covered in soot, her red eyes wide with fear, her long white hair that reached down her back knotted and tangled covered by ash. Her tiny body covered a boy that appeared no older then her, the frightening thing was he wasn't moving, it was as if her was sleeping. The girl did her best to wake him "Please...wake up I'm...scared...PLEASE SOMEONEBIDY HELP HIM HE WON'T WAKE UP!" She cried again.

"Would you child? Would you give anything for his safety?" A velvety voice called out "I can save you both, but you will have to pay a price my child." You could almost hear the voice grinning

Without fear, without hesitation the child looked up, red eyes met gold eyes "I would give my own life to save my brother's life Jacob is the only person I have in this world lady please help him"

The voice chuckled "Very well then the choice is made your life for your brothers." Darkness covered the area and everything faded to black.

Present Time...

Jack Spicer loomed above the xiaolin dragons he was currently trying to be the first to find the Shen Gong Wu that had recently activated the Kitsune shippo.

A group of shadows watched "My lady when do we strike?" One asked a very masculine voice

"I want to play with the monkeys!" A child-like voice rang out

"I thought they were monks not monkeys wai wai" Another said in a childish tone

A soft chuckled call them to silence "Wait a little longer my friends, we'll strike when they find the wu" a strong female voice said

The xiaolin monks were talking among themselves "So like what does this Wu do?" Raimundo asked

The tiny green dragon cleared his throat and pulled out the scroll he guarded "Well according to this the Kitsune Shippo allows the user to summon the great fox fire" The illustrated stick figures showed the user calling upon the power and hurling a great flame at its opponent turning it to ash "It one of the most destructive shen gong wu yet" He said and put the scroll away for safety

"Well then let head 'em up and move out we got a fox to find" Clay said in his southern accent and grabbed the edge of his hat as they traveled up the mountain pike they were on.

Kimiko sighed "I just hope Wuya isn't after this one or worse Chase" the Asian girl was wearing her hair up in a single pony tail and wore a pink jacket and white pants.

Omi laughed proudly "We will most certainly come out victoriously!"

The others just rolled their eyes at his over confidences…

Jack was still hovering about "Now if I were a shen gong wu where would I be…well I'd be in my hands for one thing…" He muttered

Chase looked down from the mountain top, he could sense the shen gong wu, he intended to grab it for himself but not before seeing the monks and a worthy challenge. He watched as Spicer and monks met and smiled at the inventor's foolishness.

"You will not get this shen gong wu! Jack Spicer prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Omi cried as the other xiaolin warrior agreed and got into fighting stances.

"Wai! It's almost time! Wai Wai!" The childish voice said happily from the shadows

"We get to play with monkeys now!" Another said happily

A soft chuckled made the later two go into a fit of giggles "Gog, Kishou I will let you have all the fun you want, my dear friends" She said identifying the two voices.

The masculine voice sighed "Must you indulge these children my Lady?"

Chase had met Omi and Jack as they were met in front of the Kitsune shippo and smirked "Well, well the worm is here and so is Omi, tell me when will you return to my side Omi I still would enjoy you as my apprentice little monk" He said with a smooth silky voice that could melt butter.

Omi growled "I will never join the Heylin Chase Young! I will never make that mistake again!" he said running toward the wu

The other xiaolin warriors cheering him on, "Omi watch out for Chase's tail! Kimiko, Clay we'll take care of the jack-bots "Raimundo said and smashed a nearby robot

As Jack, Chase, and Omi reached out to touch the Shen gong wu…a foot smashed into each of their heads and a pair of tanned colored hands grabbed the wu.

The three baffled guys looked up to see four new comers, they had never seen before, going from left to right.

The furthest a young boy no older than them Raimundo, he had blue skin and was wearing a leather vest with a red colored collar and red pants the seemed to fit like a second skin, black and red arm warmers adorned his forearms, he wore no shoes, his hair was white and two little silver colored horns protruded from it, his eyes a strange and stunning white color, pointed ears on his head, and red wings sprouted from his back, he had a happy smile on his face.

The next person a unique looking girl, medium colored skin, a slightly round chibi face, buck teeth protruding from her upper lip and two tiny fangs popping out from her lower lip, she had dark wood colored brown hair that was put up into two tiny pony tails on each side of her head, her eyes were a soft crimson color, she wore a pink and black colored long-shirt that hung off her body and slid off her shoulder, a black miniskirt with numerous belts on it, the most unique feature of this girl were her ear, a dull gray color covered with fur and slightly pointed, and flapping behind her was a tail the fearfully reminded Omi of a squirrel.

Stand third in line was another girl, she held the shen gong wu in her clawed hands, golden eyes looked at the three with amusement, long golden hair that brushed ageist her back, crowned on her head was a pair of golden fox ears, tanned skin that looked as if it was kissed by the sun, she wore a white micro miniskirt that hung off her hips showing off her midriff, a black corset hugged her upper body and showed off her figure, her shoulders were bare and you could see a tattoo of a rose on her left shoulder, she black leather fingerless gloves on her hands, and knee high steel toed boots on her feet, at her feet swaying back and forth was a golden fox tail.

The last person was a rather tall boy, he had long silver hair put into a low pony tail, a lose black button down shirt, a simple pair of blue jeans, with chains hanging off him, his skin was pale, paler then Jack's, orange eyes glared at the scene, tiny fangs poked out from the boy upper lip.

The Heylin and the xiaolin sides looked at these strange new comers, Chase was the first to speak "Which of you worms trounced on my head! Speak now and I'll give you a fast death" He said

The pale boy stepped forward "I am you culprit, however you won't kill me so easily" He smirked "Lady Kaijin would never allow"

The golden fox girl laughed "I would go to the deepest part of hell, revive you kick your ass, kill you again, only to revive you and repeat the process, my Kyonshi" Kaijin said in a playful tone

"You will hand over the Kitsune shippo or…" Omi was cut off by the squirrel girl

"Or you will face a most humiliating defeat Wai wai!" Kishou said in a cheer voice and flapped her arms about in an attempt to mimic Omi's usual movements "You're so predictable Wai wai!"

The blue one Gog smiled sweetly "Can we play with the monkeys now Kai-sama!" He asked

The blond girl Kaijin nodded "I'm not stopping you go have fun Gog, Kishou and Kyonshi you made feed if you wish" she said

Kyonshi smiled and charged forward heading toward Kimiko…The Asian girl moved out of the way, Kyonshi turned and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, he bared his fangs and bit into her neck, Kimiko's eyes widen…blood dripped down from her neck, Kyonshi pulled away and Kimiko slumped to the ground. Kynoshi wiped blood from his mouth "Nothing like a pint of blood before a fight eh?" He said

Omi stood before Kishou, the two were moving about in a circle "Pardon me for asking but…what are you?" Omi asked

Kishou giggled "I'm squirrel demon! Kishou the cute! Wai Wai!" she said her tail flicking back and forth rapidly

Omi twitched "Squirrel…you're a squirrel?" He asked fear rising in his voice

Kishou's eyes took on an insane look to them "I am little monk, how about I show you" she said a brown aura emitting from her, as she grew in size her body shifted twisted, till not a little girl stood there but a large, red eyed, monster tooth squirrel took its place.

Omi, doing what any good monk would do…screamed and ran away "Keep the squirrel away from me!"

"Oh don't run I want to play Omi!" Squirrel Kishou said and gave into the chase

Raimundo blinked, once…then twitch "Um blue guy um…are you new at this whole fighting thing cause eh…your not supposed to be hugging your opponent" the Brazilian boy had a crimson blush on his checks and face, as he looked at the strange blue smurf looking creature latched onto his midsection in a tender embrace.

"I'm Gog! You smell yummy Chi!" Gog said happily and licked the other boy on his check, Gog's checks were glowing yellow as he smiled happily…

Chase growled as he looked at his opponent "Child give me the Kitsune Shippo now!" He ordered.

Kaijin glared at Chase "I don't take orders from you gecko boy! I only serve the Messiah Kana!" She declared

Chase's eyes widened then narrowed "I see the demon queen what's her piece of the world does she hmm" he charged at the fox girl "monkey strike!"

Kaijin dodged rolling forward under him, she whipped her tail around and smacked Chase in the back "What the Messiah Kana wants she will have we four are her demon pack we do as she commands" she held out the Kitsune shippo in front of her "Kitsune shippo!" she shouted and a wave of fire shot at Chase.

The heylin dodged the blaze not even getting a scratch on his armor, he smirked "You have to do better than that little girl! Tell me though what did you have to give up for demonic immortality? Your soul mayhap, or maybe your will?" He asked "What was so dear and life important that you chose to be a demon, do tell or should I guess? Maybe your parents refuse to give you that doll for Christmas? Or maybe you're just a greedy child who wanted power to get revenge on her horrible older brother?" He smirked "Kana turns humans into demons, children particularly, she gives them immortality, strength and youth in exchange to service her from a certain number of years then let them go off free if they survive the servitude, and so what did you want so badly that you gave up your humanity?" He sneered as he punched the girl in her gut

Kaijin felt the impact of the punch and gagged, she moved shiftily and sent a kick into Chase "I gave up my life to her, my soul and will are still my own, I gave my life to save another" She said jumping away from Chase holder her gut in her arms.

Omi was cornered between a large rock, and an even larger demonic squirrel "You do not want to eat me! I am but fat and calories!" He shouted

Kishou twitched "Um…I think the phrase you mean is 'skin and bones' wai wai" She said

Omi blinked "Um that too! But girls do not like fat and calories that is why Kimiko avoids them!" He said "So would not you?"

Kishou chuckled "Oh no I LOVE Fat and calories and your cute enough to eat all up! Wai Wai!" The Squirrel girl dove at Omi mouth opened wide…A lasso wrapped around Kishou's mouth

Clay had pulled out his lasso boa, boa and roped Kishou as she was about to punch Omi "Now listen here missy I won't go punching a girl, but I won't let anyone eat my little partner Omi" He said tugging on the rope.

Kyonshi looked at his new opponent and smiled "So you're Jack Spicer" He said "I best go easy on you Milady would be most upset if you were to get hurt" He said charging at Jack.

Jack let out a girly scream and dodged the vampire's attack, only to smash into the mountain rock "AaaaaHHH!" He screamed as he fell…

Kaijin's ears twitched, her eyes sifted to the falling Jack, she let out a growl and flipped backward. Kaijin twisted her body around, and grabbed Jack, readjusting her body she propelled herself of the side of the rock walls, flipped backwards and landed on her feet, She held Jack bridal style "You have nothing to fear little Jack, you have more potential than you know" She put him down and leaned into his ear and whispered word only he could hear.

Jack blinked, he didn't feel scared or frightened around the fox girl, he felt at easy with her; when she whispered to him, he felt like he could melt from happiness "I will come for you, I'll make you stronger my Jack" She said to him and pulled away. Jack watched as she jumped away from him and snapped her fingers calling her teammates to her…

Gog sighed sadly letting go of the confused Raimundo "Sorry Gog has to go…but I'll be back!" He went to Kaijin's side

Kishou returned to her human form and bounded towards Kaijin "Bye bye Omi Wai wai! I had fun playing with you Wai wai!" she said

Kyonshi pulled out a rose and laid it on Kimiko's lap "Your blood was most tasty little one till we met again" He retook his place near Kaijin's side

The four demons disappeared as fast as they had appeared

Raimundo was the first to speak "What the hell was that!" He shouted

"That was the pack of Kana the demon queen, the rest you can figure out" Chase said simply before looking at Jack "Spicer! What did the fox say to you!" He demanded

Jack eeped surprised and looked at Chase "She said… she going to come for me…that she'll make me stronger…" he said

Chase growled "Don't believe a word that comes from that mouth Spicer unless you want your pathetic worm of an existence to end with your life" he warned and vanished.

Jack growled and pressed a red button summoning his traveling vessel "Later losers! I got some things to think about" He took off

Xiaolin warriors took their leave as well, climbing aboard Dojo's back "We gotta tell Master Fung what happened he might know more about this Kana person" Raimundo said and the other agreed.

Kimiko was still out from her blood loss shock and was begin held by Clay "Something tells me life just got a lot harder"

Omi sighed sadly "I acted most disgraceful today letting the girl scare me so…and Clay I hope you are most wrong"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kishou – Happy Laughter**

When the monks returned to the temple they had explained what had happened during the bout. Kimiko had just woken up, her movements were wobbly "Ohh what happened?" She asked

Master Fung helped Kimiko to a chair "Apparently you were bitten by a vampire, but lucky only a pint of blood was taken so you won't turn into a vampire yourself." He looked at the others "Apparently Kana has gotten a few helpers or so over the last century" He said

Omi spoke "Who is this Kana we have heard about? All we know is that she is queen of the demons"

"Yeah Chase even seemed reluctant to talk about it" Raimundo said

Clay rubbed his chin "What make me wonder is why that Kaijin saved Jack, or the fact of why she would even want him"

Master Fung sighed "I had hoped Kana wouldn't get involved, yes she is the demon queen…she isn't Heylin…nor is she Xiaolin, if anything she natural in the war fighting for her own reasons, she is both evil and good she had worked with Grandmaster Dashi but not with Wuya or any other Heylin warrior."

Putting a hand on his chin Master Fung thought of his next words "Kana however does create her own warriors, either she enlist them from weak dying demons, or from weak or greedy human children, she offers them what they want the most exchange for either their will or there soul, the children then become immortal demons and serve Kana till their debt is paid, they remain demons but they are still granted freedom"

"And Jack is a greedy, evil boy who wants to dominate the world" Kimiko said sourly "He is the perfect candidate for demon making"

"Young monks we must try our best to train and overcome this new treachery" Master Fung spoke the four monks nodded.

The basement of the Spicer Mansion…

Jack was absently working in his Jack-bots, he had no clue why the fox girl meant so much to him he wanted to see her again. Tighten a bolt on the bot before him, a sigh escaped his throat "Who was she?" he muttered

"Penny for your thought Jacob?" A soft voice now all too familiar to him said from behind.

Turning around he now stood before the four warriors that had showed up at the maintain were the wu had been. The fox girl stepped forward and smiled kindly to him "I kept my promise Jacob, I've come for you" Kaijin said softly and placed a hand on his face that was so soothing so gentle Jack whimpered softly and reminded him of what a mother's touch should be like.

Gog smiled and gave Jack a bond crushing hug "I like you!" He said happily "I hope can stay! Gog like Jack!"

Kishou giggled happily "Jacky we want you to become one of use! Wai Wai!" The squirrel girl said from her spot sitting on one of his work tables.

The Vampire Kyonshi was holding a tiny bag of blood and drinking it like a juice box "Your smart boy, all you need is focus and you could go so far! Even realize your dreams, perhaps even attain what you fancy the most"

"A certain Heylin warrior by chance?" Kaijin whispered into his ear gently "Imagine this Jacob, what our Messiah wishes to offer you, eternal youth, strength, power beyond your dreams, and she will grant your deepest desire, all she wants in exchange Jacob is your loyalty. Kana-sama wants your amazing knowledge to benefit her cause, your genius with our strength and skill, we would be unstoppable"

"Eternal youth will bring you closer to Chase, himself is both cursed and blessed by being forever young" Kyonshi said moving closer to Jack

Gog giggled "Poor Chase he must have felt sad to watch all of his friends grow old and die…" His ears drooped "He needs someone eternally young to make him happy chi!"

Jack felt wobbly "Would I really become worthy in Chase's eyes? How do I stay eternally young? Chase must drink Lao Mang Long Soup every day what will I have to do?" He asked unsure

Kishou smiled "Nothing, one drop of Messiah Kana's blood will forever change you, no daily rituals, only one, the turning rite Wai wai!" She said

"Kaijin went threw it so did Kishou! Gog was always a demon/oni but I stay with Kaijin because she saved Gog's life onetime" The blue demon said cheerfully

"What's the turning rite?" Jack asked moving away from Gog's embrace.

Kyonshi spoke "A ritual in which you drink Kana-sama's blood and become her child, we are her children Jack and we'd love for you to be our brother"

Kaijin whispered again in his ear "Messiah Kana's pack must be five member, we are only four, we want you to be our fifth Jacob, those among the pack are family, we care for each other, and we want to care for you" She rubbed his face with her hand again.

Jack couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed by them; their words were like silk melting into his body, the things they promised was like honey to a bee, all the things he'd every desired…love, acceptant, respect, the chance to prove himself, and most of all escape from loneliness. He licked his lips not knowing how dry they really were, his gaze seemed almost unfocused as he looked at them "I'll do it, make me one of you." He said, he watched as they smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back.

Kaijin looked away "Gog, Kishou, Kyonshi take Jacob to Temple I'll meet you there. Prepare the ritual and we shall begin making Jacob our brother…but there are things I must do first" she said

Gog happily nodded "Ok Kai-chan!" He said latching unto Jack again.

Kishou nodded "A new brother Wai wai! I hope his more fun the Kyonshi!" She said and moved to Jack side

"It'll be nice not being the only guy with brains around here" Kyonshi said take his place behind Jack. The four of them disappeared in a flurry of shadows leaving Kaijin along in Jack's lab…

The fox girl smirked "I feel you come out now!" She ordered. Looking up she saw Wuya enter the room "Who are you! Where is Jack?!" She demanded.

Kaijin laughed "Let me guess your recent co-horst kicked you out and you've come running back to Jack for a minion someone who'll listen to you, do your every command" She glared "He belongs to Kana's pack! He will become my brother once more and you'll be nothing more than dust to him, now get out!" She screamed "Demon Earth Strike!" she shouted and sent a earth quake toward the witch, she watched as the hag fled.

Kaijin stood up "Now time for a little revenge" she said licking her lips, she moved up stairs. Sniffing the air she smiled, her prey was there, she knew the vile creature's sent anywhere and now she could do something about it. She moved swiftly, using the shadows as cover, following the scent she longed to eliminate… The scent lead her to a room, she creaked opened the door and smiled.

Inside was a blond haired women with blue eyes and medium colored skin, she wore a ridicules looking red dress with white poke-dots on it she was humming a tune to herself…

"Hello Miriam Spicer, or would you rather I call you Miriam Fugiko?" Kaijin asked leaning ageist the door.

Miriam turned quickly and smiled "W…whatever do you mean child?" She asked, her eyes took in the sight before her she frowned "What the hell are you!"

Kaijin stepped into the room "Nine years ago…you killed me, and today I end your selfish, degusting life you whore. In your life you've had four children your first two were twins, albino twins you blamed her husbands' genes for that, you hated them, their strangeness, and their unusual intelligent minds." She stepped forward moving closer to the older blond women.

Miriam growled "Who sent you!" She sneered "I'll pay double for you silence!"

Kaijin laughed "Oh but I'm not done yet! On business trip you met HIM, Fugiko Misaki, it was love at first sight. You kept sneaking away, going on a different trip every week, you slept with him, like before when you were young you couldn't keep you fucking legs closed, he fucked you and you become pregnant. Nine months later you gave birth to another set of twins only to realize in horror that the albino gene came from you"

The fox girl smirked as she watched the women's face contort into rage "But these children were perfect! Blond hair, white skin, dazzling pink eyes instead of red. You played a double life for a while, then one night…" She paused "You decided you no longer wanted to deal with her first set of twins…your ugly children. YOU, you cut the fire alarm system, poured gasoline EVERYWHERE, you thought everything was going to plain; however it didn't, Mr. Spicer was out on a business trip that night leaving his precious children home, safe in their beds, or so he thought"

Kaijin in one swift motion grabbed the women neck and squeezed it tight, keeping her concourse but making it hard to breathe "The house lit a blaze and you stood off watching, laughing happily! Inside was a different story, the children struggled they wanted to find you! The boy passed out due to the fumes of the fire, while the girl shouted, begged, and pleaded for someone to save her brother…her call was answered…but she paid a price, one she would pay again and again, she loved her big brother…that night Karin Spicer died while Jacob Spicer lived…no one found Karin's body or ashes"

Miriam choked out "Why, what, are you telling me?!" She gasped as the hand on her throat got tighter "Who are you!"

"That night…Karin died, Kaijin was born, the little girl without fear, without regret gave her life to the demon queen…" Kaijin looked at Miriam "Hello Mother did miss? But knowing your alternate life I suppose not, so I'll say goodbye, it's a shame my half sibling will grow up without you…then again Jack turn out fine and you didn't even touch him" As she finished speaking she snapped the women's neck in her hand and tossed her limp body aside "I know you're there and watching Chase Young, your too late Jacob is gone and he will become a member of the pack!" She disappeared.

Chase snarled and vanished.

Jack felt slightly disoriented from being teleported, he took in his surroundings, his eyes widened in awe "This is incredible!" He said. The place he stood in looked as if it were a Greek or Roman temple.

"This is our home Jacob" Kaijin said smiling at him "You fell asleep right after you were transported here, we're ready to perform the ritual now my dear brother come" She gave a gentle tug on his arm and hauled him off to a larger room with rune symbols written on the floor, walls, and ceiling.

Kishou come over to him and lead him to the center of the runes "You have to stand here now Wai wai!" She said and walked away

Kyonshi walked over to Jack and pulled out a tiny vial containing a blue liquid "Even though Kaijin is out leader, Kana-sama holds me in charge of caring for what ever samples of her blood she sheds." He held the vial out for Jack to take.

Jack reached out and took the vial in his hands and watched as Kyonshi moved away from him, he watched as Gog kneeled down on what looked like a Wicca star on the ground, he watched the others take a place on the four points.

"Open the vial and drink Jacob" Kaijin said and placed her hands before her and the others followed.

Jack uncorked the vial and brought it to his lips, mildly aware that the four demons were chanting, the star below him began to glow, he tilted the vial up and shivered as the contents slid down his throat. His body began to burn, he let out a scream, the glass vial dropped from his hands and smashed on the ground, it felt like his body was being broken and torn apart only to be reconstructed again, he fell to the ground breath hard gasping for air...The pain was so intense.

"Beautiful...a white snow leopard" Kaijin whispered as darkness overcame Jack.

To be continued...

Please review

Gog is property of jack-spicer666

other Oc belong to me

Xaiolin Showdown belongs Christy Hui and Warner Bros.

kaijin: (n) ash; embers; complete destruction

kyonshi: (n) Chinese "hopping vampire"; reanimated corpse

kishou: (n) happy laughter

I just realized all of my Oc's names begin with K ...oh dear god the bad puns that will make


End file.
